gasterparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepy D.Mcintosh
Creepy "Dave' Mcintosh is one of Gaster Par''k's main characters along with Toad Tate, Bobo Simon and Gasterblook(me). Info Creepy attends Freedom Elementary as part of Allan's Fourth Grade ClassFourth Grade class (formerly Third). Stan's father Paul is a VGD, and his mother Kellen is a cook at Tasty Eaturnat. He briefly had a step-father in "Step Dad?,named Vincenton. Catch Phrases and Mannerisms Since its beginning, the series has had a running gag where when Creepy Jr is killed, Creepy will announce, "Oh my God, you/he/she/they/we killed Creepy Jr!" Toad will then respond: "You/that/those/we're bastard(s)!", or vice versa. Creepy's often-used catchphrase during the early seasons was "Bro, this is pretty cruded up right here," which originated in the first ''X is for kisses short, though the profanity was censered out. In recent episodes however this catchphrase faded. Creepy often groans, "Aw-awww!" when he's upset or in disbelief, which seems to be an inherited habit; his father does this sometimes as well. This is the same catchphrase Gasterblook(me) used in Ode to memes. Appearance Creepy is mostly shown wearing a Dark green jacket with a green collar, a green hat with a green puffball and rim, and Green jeans. Under his jacket, he either wears a green and black baseball shirt or a cyanT-shirt/v-neck. He also wears a green ROBLOX shirt to bed and a green suit for special occasions. Trivia: *Creepy's name in Chinese is 爬行/異樣 which is prounced:Páxíng. *Creepy's username on Instagram is Creepy_Marsh which is actual his offical account:Creepy_Marsh *His username on Kingstagram is Creepythecooldude1828 *His favorite word is Bro *His catchprase is "Hey Bro" *'Hey bro' in Chinese and Japanese is “嗨！哥們儿” (Pronuoncation:“Hāi! Gēmen er”) and 「ヘイ・ブロ」(`Hei buro') and transation is "Hey! Buddy" and "Hey Broo" *His Middle name is Dave *Dave in Chinese is 戴夫/Dài fū *He was born on 2003,March 12th *His first word as a baby is "pew pew"(which is a refernce to Shawn) *Pew pew in Chinese is 皮尤長凳/Pí yóu cháng dèng and translated back is Pew bench *Pew bench is another nickname given by Bobo in every shoing ride at Hollywood studios. *The resaon why he got Pew bench as a nickname is because he has 9999999 score on buzz lightyear space ranger spin *Pew bench has 2 meanings: Pew is a sound when a player shoots the gun at a target and bench is a thing where ppl sit *Pew bench in Jpan is ピューベンチ/Pyūbenchi *His last name "Mcintosh" in Chinese is マッキントッシュ/Makkintosshu *When Creepy meet Paige, Paige gave him a nickname "Creeppai" and translated to chinese is クリッパイ/Kurippai. *Same as Bobo's illness diease, he had GSC/Green Skin Cancer. *Both BSC and GSC is not contagiousand not real, Creepy and Bobo tries to explain why do they have differnet color skin *He goes to sleep at 10:20 *wakes up at 7:19 *His IQ is 301(due to DNA of Paul and Kellen's IQ) *Favorite number is 21(due to meme 9 plus 10) *Fav. song is Friends and etc' *His nickname in "King of the Battle' is Creepy the Wizard of Magic *His class is Mage *His weapons of choice is:Wand,cards,and spell book *His nickname and class in "We and T" is ToolPlank plus clas is gadgeter *His weakness is cringe vidoes *His strength is capale of anything dangerous